1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation type camera apparatus and, more particularly, to a rotation type camera apparatus suited both to being stood or placed on something like a desk or to being hung on a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dome type monitoring or surveillance camera is previously known as an example of a rotation type camera apparatus. The dome type monitoring or surveillance camera has a cylindrical housing to which a hemispheric transparent dome cover is attached. In the cover, a camera is provided together with a pan/tilt rotation mechanism (a rotation mechanism for a pan direction and a tilt direction).
The dome type surveillance camera is installed facing downwards on a ceiling. The dome type surveillance camera is imbedded on, attached to, or hung from a ceiling. Sometimes a dedicated shelf-like attachment is attached to a wall, and the dome type surveillance camera is attached facing downward to it. This type of installation, using the underside of the shelf as a ceiling, is a kind of ceiling installation.
As mentioned above, the conventional rotation type camera apparatus is commonly a monitoring or surveillance camera, which is installed only on a ceiling and does not have a structure for installation by standing or being placed or put on something like a desk or the like. Indeed, a surveillance camera has been previously and occasionally installed on a wall, but then a dedicated attachment to make a shelf is necessary as mentioned above. Therefore, the conventional rotation type camera apparatus is not suited for installation by standing and installation by hanging on a wall.